


On How To Follow The Rainbow

by Stefanyeah



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a splash of colour is all you need…</p>
            </blockquote>





	On How To Follow The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the second of of the help_japan stories. :) This one's for 's prompt. And yeah, you guys might not quite get the significance of the first scene, because it's an important insider (and was partly part of the prompt) but hey, I hope you'll enjoy anyway.

The two old women sat on a bench, wrapped in grey cardigans. They sat in silence, watching their dog run over the concrete. He looked somewhat unhappy, one of the women observed. She turned to the woman next to her, a spitting image to herself.  
  
"Don't you think there's something missing?" she asked her twin.  
  
"What do you mean?" the other twin asked back.  
  
"I don't know," the first twin shrugged and looked back at their grey dog. "Just recently, I feel like there should be," she shrugged again, helplessly, "more."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yes. More…" the first twin nodded. She reclined and stared into the grey sky. "I don't know. I want to _see_ more."  
  
"Do you want to travel?" the second twin asked. She frowned. What was wrong with her sister? She looked at their dog. Fritz had found one of the dog stations and had sat down, relieving himself of his previous meal.  
  
The first twin shook her head. "No, it'd look the same wherever I'd go. I want… more."  
  
The second twin's frown deepened. "Careful, you're thinking dangerous thoughts since you've stumbled into this terrorist. You're lucky they believed you and didn't put you in jail or worse."  
  
"I know, but…"  
  
"But?" the second twin asked, her voice sharper than she had intended it to sound. But she was scared. Scared of the ideas in her twin's head. Scared of what they could lead to.  
  
The first twin didn't notice her sister's sharp tone, though. Or at least she didn't mind. "He showed me something I had never seen before."  
  
"What was it?" the second twin asked, her voice softer again.  
  
The first twin looked at her while patting Fritz's head. She had never talked to someone about this before, it was all so new and confusing. Frightening and terrifying, yes, but also exciting and exhilarating.  
  
 _Red would look stunning on you, precious._  
  
"I think it was… colours."  
  
  
  
Matthew sighed and craned his neck. He rolled his shoulders to loosen the tension in them and stepped back to look at his latest creation. The former grey wall was now adorned by a rainbow stretching over the whole side of the building. Underneath the rainbow, he had painted a meadow, poppy and cornflowers popping up between the grass and birds, butterflies and bees buzzing around.  
  
It was kitsch and an illusion, but it was what Matthew dreamed of each night and what he knew, deep down in his very core, was true. Somewhere, sometime, there was a place like this. He just had to find it.  
  
He smiled. The painting was good. And if it stayed long enough to be seen by just ten people, all the cramps in his nape were totally worth it. And maybe _he_ would see it, too.  
  
Matthew's grin widened and he hurried to gather his things and disappear. He didn't want to be caught after all. Not yet.  
  
  
  
Dominic craned his neck and pushed his chair back. He rolled his shoulders and rose, walking over to the window. He looked over the skyline, different shades of grey fading into the equally grey sky. He remembered conversations from his youth, tales about green meadows and blue skies.  
  
Blue sky. Dominic snorted. No day passed that he didn't think of _him_ and his futile attempt to find something in this world that wasn't grey by default. It had been a long time since they had met last and Dominic didn't know how he would react when they eventually met again. And meet again they would sooner or later. He was playing the cat-and-mouse game with Dominic, leaving hints and causing nothing but trouble for both of them.  
  
"Howard," a voice came from behind.  
  
Dominic turned and saw his superior, an old man without any hair on his head, a grey suit merging into ashen skin.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Come into my office," the old man ordered.  
  
Dominic nodded and followed, looking down at the grey concrete that was only slightly darker than his shoes. Sometimes, just sometimes, he allowed himself to wonder if _he_ wasn't right. But these thoughts were dangerous, even more so here, when he was at work in the department. He shook his head and closed the door behind him, straightening again to look at his superior.  
  
"That Bellamy," the old man started. "He defiled another building."  
  
Dominic nodded.  
  
"I wonder if I gave this task to the right man."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Bellamy and you, you've got a shared childhood," the old man continued, quickly scanning a few files in front of him. "That's why I ordered you to catch him. But it's been two years now and I'm having doubts that you're the right man." He looked up from his files, narrowing his eyes at Dominic.  
  
"Are you sure that your shared past doesn't interfere with your work or ability to judge, Howard?"  
  
Dominic swallowed. "Sir, I am sure." He shifted uneasily. "Bellamy's volatile and capricious, it's not easy figuring out how his mind works. He's a dreamer and rather follows a random whim than any kind of logic."  
  
Dominic's superior nodded and reclined. "I see. Be careful that you don't immerse yourself too much into his thoughts. It could become dangerous."  
  
"Yes, sir. I know, sir."  
  
"He's like a rare kind of virus," the old man mused. "Highly contagious and hard to separate. And there's no cure against it at the moment. Once contaminated, there's no rescue against this." He looked at Dominic again. "You've been lucky that he didn't affect you."  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yes, sir. Indeed."  
  
"Will you bring him to me, so he can be isolated and, if need be, extinguished?"  
  
Dominic nodded again. "Yes, sir, of course."  
  
"Good." The old man picked up one of the files and held it out towards Dominic. "He's been down in district A4, street west 24, house left 534."  
  
Dominic stepped forward and took the file. "Yes, sir. I'll find him."  
  
  
  
Dominic stood in front of Bellamy's latest vandalism and watched how it was painted over. The painters were nervous, whispering between each other and throwing Dominic nervous looks.  
  
Dominic didn't blame them, they weren't used to colours. If he hadn't grown up with Matthew Bellamy, hadn't encountered the other man's mind from an early age, he'd be startled by the images and the colours, This man was vibrant and he left a trail of vibrancy wherever he went. But vibrancy was not wanted in this society, it was like a little grain of sand in an otherwise smoothly running machinery. It was dangerous.  
  
Dominic watched the last piece of meadow disappearing behind grey and turned away from the wall. He should examine the surroundings. Maybe this time, Matthew had left any traceable hints. Dominic walked along the street looking for clues or maybe a stray patch of colour that would hint at Matthew's way.  
  
There was no clue. As always, Matthew had taken care not to leave any hints of himself but the painting on the wall. Dominic looked up from the pedestrian way again and noticed someone lurking between two buildings. Even from this distance, Dominic knew the startling blue of the eyes belonging to the lurker.  
  
Dominic sped his steps up and followed into the smaller alleyway.  
  
  
  
Matthew waited for him. He had found a place that was close enough to his latest painting, but far enough away to observe without disruption. The narrow-mindedness of the department workers would have been hilarious, if it wasn't that startling. If they would just look left and right once, they'd already had caught Matthew.  
  
He saw them covering his meadow with grey and his stomach twitched. It always hurt to see his dreams being veiled by the all-encompassing grey. Sometimes, he wondered if it wouldn't just be easier to give in, to surrender to the dull greyness and stop hunting for illusions.  
  
Matthew shook his head. He would rather kill himself than surrender.  
  
Someone else appeared on the scene, watching the painters work. Matthew smiled, albeit sadly. He knew that underneath the grey hat, golden hair was hidden.  
  
This agent was different. Once he had also dreamed of colour, of seeing the blue sky. He was the main reason why Matthew had become a terrorist. Even after all these years, Matthew could still see his friend in him. He just hoped it wasn't too late to save Dominic.  
  
He noticed Dominic walking down the street into his direction, looking intently at the pedestrian way. Sighing, Matthew took a step forward just as Dominic looked up.  
  
He knew he had been recognised when Dominic's steps sped up. Matthew retreated further into the small street and waited for him.  
  
Sure enough, Dominic appeared only a few moments later, hurrying into the alleyway. His eyes alighted on Matthew and he quickly strode over, grabbing Matthew's collar and pushing the brunet man against the nearest wall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Dominic hissed.  
  
"Dominic," Matthew greeted the friend of his childhood. "You're still wearing a hat?"  
  
"You know why," Dominic answered.  
  
"Blond isn't even too different from all the grey," Matthew retorted. He lifted his hands, gently prising Dominic's fingers off him.  
  
"It's still drawing too much attention."  
  
"Your hair is beautiful," Matthew said and lifted a hand to remove Dominic's hat. He smiled at the golden hair that was revealed. It was a relief to see that Dominic hadn't shaved it all off like so many people with coloured hair did nowadays. It was a sign that he hadn't lost his friend yet.  
  
"There's no room for beauty in this world," Dominic answered and reached for his hat, trying to catch it, but Matthew always moved it out of his reach.  
  
"I disagree."  
  
"I'll arrest you now."  
  
Matthew shook his head and ran a thumb over Dominic's cheek, a trace of green left in it's trail. "No, you won't," he said, softly. "You know, your eyes are the only grey I enjoy seeing."  
  
"What do you want?" Dominic asked and stumbled back. He glanced at the opening towards the street. If someone saw them interacting he might get serious problems. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You," Matthew answered. "Don't you remember? We used to dream…"  
  
Dominic shook his head. "No."  
  
"Yes," Matthew retorted softly. "We wanted to find colour. Bring it back into this world."  
  
"Stop it," Dominic hissed. He reached out and yanked his hat out of Matthew's hands and pressed it on top of his head, making sure all of his hair was hidden.  
  
Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his own hair, leaving streaks of colour in the brown strands. "You said you wanted to see a sky as blue as in the old tales, as blue as my eyes."  
  
Dominic shook his head, his hands pressed against his ears. "Shut up!"  
  
Matthew sighed again and slumped against the wall behind him. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I realised dreams are just that. Dreams. Then I grew up and learnt to survive in this world."  
  
"You didn't grow up," Matthew answered. "You died."  
  
"I learned to survive," Dominic repeated, stubbornly.  
  
Matthew pouted and crossed his arms, "I rather be dead than a soulless puppet."  
  
"Careful with what you wish for."  
  
Matthew shrugged and let his arms fall down, hands moving into the pockets of trousers, that were stained with splashes of colour. He made to walk past Dominic, but was stopped by the hand that suddenly held his arm.  
  
"Matthew, wait, your mother…"  
  
Matthew turned back to Dominic. "She passed away last week, I know. I saw her before."  
  
"How? We observed the house day and night."  
  
Matthew snorted. "Dom, you should know by now that the department is full of blind ghosts. I could turn up at the department and paint the whole building and they couldn't find me. They just can't _imagine_. You can't find someone who thinks outside the given path if you're not able to stray of said path even if only for a brief moment."  
  
Dominic frowned, but didn't say anything against Matthew's statement. They both knew that it was true. "I'm sorry."  
  
Matthew smiled. "It's okay. She told me it was her time."  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"What she told me. Follow my dreams and find the blue sky."  
  
"She never seemed to share your… beliefs."  
  
Matthew sniggered, "And how she did. Who do you think told me all the old tales? She supported everything I did and do."  
  
"But we observed her," Dominic objected weakly. "She never showed signs of… of…"  
  
Matthew laughed, the sound strange and foreign in this environment, and Dominic looked around nervously again. Someone must have heard this sound.  
  
"She fooled you," Matthew answered, still chuckling amused. "She fooled the whole department. Mind, it's not a difficult thing to do with a bit of imagination."  
  
Dominic nodded. He felt Matthew's arm slip out of his hold. Before he could react or even say something, he felt two soft lips on his.  
  
"I will only show myself to you one more time. I hope you have decided what kind of life you want to live by then," Matthew whispered against Dominic's lips and ran away.  
  
  
  
Dominic's superior had not been happy to learn that Dominic had not only let Bellamy escape again, but that he also returned with traces of colour on his face. Dominic had been able to get off penalty for this time by telling the old man that he had been startled by those blue eyes. It was the truth, though. Dominic remembered the blue of Matthew's eyes from his youth, but after being surrounded by shades of grey all day, the memory of vibrant blue had somewhat faded.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror now, the electric shaver clutched in one hand.  
  
 _Which life he wanted to live._  
  
Dominic shook his head and raised the hand with the shaver, the soft buzzing sound lulling his thoughts into treacle.  
  
The soft kiss had stirred memories that Dominic had tried to forget. Those memories, if discovered, would not just cost him his job, they'd cost him his freedom and most likely his life, too. Matthew had always been temptation. And Dominic hadn't always been able to resist the lure that emanated this living rainbow.  
  
He remembered how Matthew had been bullied in school because he refused to wear contacts or shave his brunet hair off. He had been too lively, too thinking, too _creative_. And then he had found an old box of pastels. The colours that would have startled any other child, had excited him, had drawn him into their world.  
  
And Dominic had been fascinated, had followed him, had discovered a world that existed of life and dreams and touches.  
  
He let his hand sink down. The blond hair was his last act of rebellion after his parents had discovered him and Matthew, sitting between crayons and pastels, kissing. If he shaved it off now, he'd have reached the final decision that he somehow had always shied away from.  
  
He lifted his free hand, tracing his lips.  
  
Once again, Dominic felt his being twisted around by the whirlwind that was Matthew. Dominic frowned. He had to be careful that his feelings didn't get in the way of his work. He could easily get himself sentenced to death if he couldn't control himself. Civilisation had finally reached it's truest and most peaceful state since it had been agreed on to keep feelings and emotions locked away and numbed, eventually killed.  
  
People like Matthew, who tried to bring emotions and dreams back, were a danger to the peace that had been reached. Dreams might have brought great achievements to humankind, but with those achievements and the striving to fulfil one's dreams had come pain and conflict.  
  
Dominic shook his head to clear his thoughts and lifted his hand with the razor again.  
  
A blond lock fell into the sink and Dominic stared at it, his hand clutching around the razor. He felt himself shaking and doubled over, vomiting.  
  
  
  
Matthew sat cross-legged on the floor and gazed at his latest drawing. He cocked his head. It was good, but still, something was missing. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander.  
  
If he had found the card and knew what to do? Would he come on his own?  
  
Matthew fell back, his bare back hitting the dirty ground. His hands moved to twist in his brunet hair, smearing colours into it.  
  
Dominic surely would remember this place, would he? The old, deserted factory where Matthew had found his first pastels. The place where he had taken Dominic to show him a world worth living in, to show him colours and to dream. The place where they had kissed for the first time, and the place where everything they had, had been shattered when Dominic's parents had found them.  
  
Matthew had been devastated after his best friend had been taken from him. He had watched Dominic succumb to the doctrines, had felt him slipping away. If it hadn't been for his mother, who had told him that the world needed dreams, needed colours, Matthew would have given up years ago. But he couldn't. He had to rescue Dominic.  
  
It was the last thing his mother had told him to do. Keep doing what he was doing and save the person he cared for the most.  
  
Matthew opened his eyes, staring at the picture of an endless blue ocean, colourful fish and corals underneath an equally endless sky. He knew what was missing.  
  
  
  
Dominic stared down at the card in his hands. It was a simple piece of cardboard, fingerprints in all kinds of colours scattered all over it. He had spent the night trying to remember the names of the colours that Matthew had taught him so many years ago.  
  
The message scribbled in messy handwriting was simple enough.  
  
 _Tomorrow evening. Where the colours came from._  
  
Dominic sighed. Even Matthew's handwriting was unusual. No one had messy handwriting any longer. It was just another sign of not fitting in.  
  
He had spent the night, pondering if he should come. Or if he should have asked for support to finally capture Bellamy. In the end, Dominic had come alone.  
  
He stood in front of the old factory. Once, a long time ago, it had produced crayons, water colours, pastels. It was a last reminder of old times long forgotten. The only reason why it hadn't been dismantled yet was that no one remembered it's original function. Everyone had forgotten about it, had forgotten what it meant and stood for.  
  
Dominic pushed his hand underneath his hat, scratching the skin where he had shaved his hair off. He pushed the cardboard back into his pocket and made his way into the old building.  
  
He stopped in the large entry hall and inhaled the air. He remembered the smell of old machines and rotting wood. Swallowing, he walked through the old machines. Even after all this years, he knew his way around. Eventually, he stood in front of a door that once was closed from entrance by boards nailed in front of it. The boards where gone since a few years, the sound of them breaking and his parents screaming still ringing in Dominic's ears.  
  
He breathed out and took the final step into the room.  
  
And stopped dead again, staring at the wall opposite.  
  
Blue.  
  
A painting of endless skies and blue oceans. Blue dominating the room. The blue of the sky, the blue of the ocean, the blue of the eyes of one of the two boys at the bottom of the painting. He recognised the two boys who were dreaming of a blue world. Golden hair and grey eyes a beautiful contrast to the theme of blue.  
  
"Matthew," Dominic whispered softly.  
  
"Dominic," Matthew's voice came from behind.  
  
Dominic turned and swallowed. Matthew was shirtless and sprinkles of colour covered his skin and hair. He smiled.  
  
"You sent me a note," Dominic stated.  
  
Matthew nodded and extended his hand to take off Dominic's hat. He frowned and lifted his hand, dragging a finger over the patch of skin where Dominic's hair had been shaved off.  
  
"You wanted to get rid of your hair."  
  
Dominic nodded.  
  
"But you didn't. You stopped," Matthew whispered. He stepped closer to Dominic, running his hands down Dominic's grey sleeves and leaving blue, yellow and red traces in their wake. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"I have to arrest you."  
  
"That's you decision?" Matthew asked and stepped back.  
  
Dominic shivered, longing for the feeble touch of Matthew's fingers. "There is no place for dreams in this world."  
  
"Then why did you stop shaving your hair off?" Matthew retorted. He took another step away from Dominic and towards the painting. "Why did you come alone?" He fumbled with his trousers and let them fall to the floor, revealing his naked form to Dominic's eyes.  
  
"I…" Dominic started, but trailed off. His eyes fell to Matthew's naked flesh. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I want you," Matthew stated, bluntly.  
  
Dominic swallowed and shook his head. "You know we can't…"  
  
"Why?" Matthew asked. "What'd be wrong with us being together?"  
  
"We can't procreate," Dominic answered. He tried not to take a step towards Matthew, but the other man was luring him in. Dominic was trapped, had always been trapped by the other.  
  
"There's more than procreation to being together," Matthew retorted and took another step backwards, his back hitting the wall.  
  
"You're a dreamer."  
  
"Someone has to do all the dreaming," Matthew answered, waiting for Dominic to advance on him.  
  
"You're dangerous to the society," Dominic said just as he had reached Matthew. He lifted his hands and dragged them over Matthew's naked arms, the feeling of skin on skin almost alien to him.  
  
"To _this_ society, yes," Matthew answered. "It has to be destroyed."  
  
Dominic's hands had reached Matthew's wrists, his grip tightening around them. "I can't allow this."  
  
"Then arrest me."  
  
Growling, Dominic spun Matthew around, tying his hands together in one fluid movement. "You know I will," he hissed into Matthew's ear.  
  
"Tell me, are you happy, Dom?" Matthew asked calmly. The side of his face was pressed against the wall, some of the colour that hadn't dried yet sticking to his face and chest.  
  
"That's of no importance."  
  
"Is that what this great society is?" Matthew shouted and pushed himself off the wall and against Dominic. "It's not of importance if the members of said society are happy? If they have the chance to follow their wishes? Are they allowed wishes at all?"  
  
Dominic recoiled from Matthew's stare. He remembered the fury that could break lose from the small body.  
  
"No, we're just supposed to be gearwheels in a machine. We're supposed to be slaves to something we created ourselves."  
  
"Matt…"  
  
"Don't give me this bullshit!" Matthew shouted. "I asked you a question, and I expect _you_ to answer it, not the doctrine they hammered into your skull."  
  
"Matt…"  
  
"Well? Are you happy, Dom?"  
  
"I…" Dominic faltered. He had never considered happiness, the concept something he had been taught despicable. "I don't think so."  
  
"Could I make you happy?" Matthew asked softly, his rage dissipated as fast as it had surfaced.  
  
Dominic's eyes swept over the colour-stained, naked form in front of him. He swallowed.  
  
"Yes, I missed you," he admitted without thought. He took a step closer to Matthew, who smiled. Dominic felt his lips twitch upwards into an answering smile and took another step closer to Matthew. He lifted his hands and laid them on Matthew's shoulders.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to kiss you," Dominic answered, hesitantly. He turned his head to glance at the door behind.  
  
"This time, no one will disrupt us," Matthew whispered and shifted closer to Dominic, craning his neck.  
  
Swallowing, Dominic dipped his head and brought their lips together.  
  
He remembered the touch of his lips against Matthew's. The second time was just as overwhelming as he had always remembered, Matthew's lips soft and parting against Dominic's. He felt Matthew's tongue moving into his mouth and a moan left his throat.  
  
"Get out of your clothes," Matthew murmured against Dominic's lips.  
  
Dominic broke away and blinked at Matthew. "Why?"  
  
"Because you want me and I will give you just what you want."  
  
"How do you know what I want?" Dominic asked and swallowed. He started unbuttoning his shirt nevertheless, shrugging it off carelessly.  
  
Matthew grinned. "You have to learn a lot about desires."  
  
Dominic nodded and slipped out of his shoes, shoving down his trousers and stepping out of them. he shifted, not knowing how to act underneath Matthew's eyes. He didn't quite know what to make of the dark gaze.  
  
"Oh god, I want you," Matthew groaned. "Please, take me Dominic."  
  
Dominic swallowed. "You mean like… mating?"  
  
Matthew sniggered. "Yes, like mating, fucking, making love, whatever you want."  
  
"I never…"  
  
"Of course, you never have. Tell me, Dom, have you been a bad boy and masturbated at night when no one would know what you've done?"  
  
Dominic blushed and nodded.  
  
"Good," Matthew purred. "What have you been thinking about?"  
  
"You," Dominic admitted. "You, underneath me, around me, in me…"  
  
"You can have me now," Matthew drawled. "I'm here now. Just me and you and no one else."  
  
"If I give in to you, I can never return…"  
  
"You will never fit in anyway. You're as much a piece of sand as I am."  
  
"I…"  
  
"You are. You can't even shave off your hair, let alone let go of your desires. You can never fit in, you just need to realise it."  
  
"It's your fault. You ruined me for society."  
  
"I gladly take the blame," Matthew answered and pressed their lips together again. "It's not ruining you, it's rescuing you. You died day by day since your parents yanked you away from me and forced you into this special training."  
  
Dominic closed his eyes, allowing Matthew to kiss him, his own hands moving to pull Matthew even closer.  
  
Too soon, Matthew broke the kiss again and wriggled out of Dominic's hold.  
  
"Decide."  
  
Dominic swallowed. Should he really put his own desire over his duties, over the greater good? His eyes swept over Matthew's body again, moving to take in his own naked form. He looked up again and straight into the blue of his dreams.  
  
"Save me, please."  
  
Matt smiled. "Come to me," he said. "Come to me and show me what you desire."  
  
Without wasting another thought, Dom walked towards Matt and pulled him closer to himself, crashing their lips together and pushing his tongue into Matt's mouth.  
  
He felt Matt yielding to him and felt a strange rush of power. He wanted the other man, all consequences be damned. And he wanted him now. Matt whimpered and pressed himself closer to Dom.  
  
"I want you, Matt."  
  
"You've got me, Dom, all those years, you always had me."  
  
Dom shook his head. "No, I never had you. I was always running after you, trying to be part of your world and then I tried finding you again. No one can ever have you or catch you. You lure everyone in. You have everyone."  
  
Matt laughed softly. "And yet, you caught me."  
  
Dom growled and dipped his head, nibbling on Matt's shoulder. Groaning, Matt bent his head back, granting Dom better access. Smirking, Dom ran one hand down Matt's spine and pushed it between the two arse cheeks.  
  
Matt shivered and groaned, a plea for more falling from his lips.  
  
"I will take you now," Dom growled into Matt's ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through the lithe body beneath his hands. "I will mark you as mine."  
  
He spun Matt around and against the wall, before the answering "Yes," had even left those red lips. Matt rested against the wall, head turned to stare at Dom, eyes wide and dark and full of what could only be lust. Dom dragged his hands over Matt's back and eventually settled on his bottom.  
  
Matt shifted, spreading his legs further.  
  
"You need to prepare me first."  
  
"I know," Dom answered, causing Matt to grin wolfishly. "I don't have any lubrication." He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the colours.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I don't want to scratch dried colours out of my anus," Matt growled. "Use spit."  
  
"That's going to hurt."  
  
"It works for me."  
  
"You are experienced in this," Dom stated weakly. He stared down at the hands tied together behind Matt's back. He felt quite foolish right now. For one because he was so inexperienced compared to his younger friend, but also because he felt something dark in him at the thought of someone else touching this man. He wanted to be the only and first one to touch Matt this intimately.  
  
Matt sniggered. "I wouldn't call it experienced if you only ever had one guy take you once."  
  
Dom growled and spit on his index and middle finger before pushing them into Matt. "You gave yourself to someone else before."  
  
Matt groaned and tensed around Dom's fingers. "I wanted to know what it felt like. You were so out of reach and I thought it was the only way to get you out of my system, to stop those fantasies."  
  
"Did it help?" Dom asked, scissoring and twisting his fingers further into Matt.  
  
"No," Matt admitted, "It made me crave you even more." He twisted and tried to look back at Dom as best as he could, whimpering. "I only want you to touch me. I want to be the only one that you touch."  
  
"That's a wish I can grant you easily," Dom said. He pulled his fingers out of Matt, smiling at the soft mewl Matt emitted.  
  
"Dom, please," he begged.  
  
Dom swallowed. He didn't know what to do, what to think. He only felt. Maybe it was best to run with the most primal instinct that he had tried to suppress for the majority of his life. He looked down at his own erection.  
  
"What…"  
  
"Guide yourself inside, slowly," Matt answered the unfinished question. "Give me time to adjust before you succumb to your animal instincts."  
  
"Are you sure about those instincts?" Dom asked while slowly pushing inside. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. This was warmer and a lot tighter than he had ever imagined. He grabbed Matt's hips, but kept his own hips still.  
  
"Of course," Matt answered. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing a few shaky breaths. After a moment, he nodded and opened his eyes again. "I want to feel your desire. All of it, give me all your suppressed wants and needs of the past years."  
  
Dom nodded and growled, allowing instinct to take over. He wanted Matt, he wanted to possess him, wanted to mark him as his own. Wanted to protect him and care for him. His hips snapped forward, a sharp groan from Matt the answer.  
  
Dom stilled for a moment when he was fully sheathed, before pulling out again and thrusting back in, repeating the movement several times.  
  
"Touch me, Dom, please," Matt pleaded, pushing back against Dom's thrusts and his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Dom moved a hand to Matt's front and curled his hands around the erection he found there. "Like this?" he asked, moving his hand slowly over Matt's cock.  
  
"Yes," Matt moaned.  
  
"Tell me what you like," Dom whispered into Matt's ear. He tried matching his hand's strokes with his thrusts, but he lost the rhythm far too often.  
  
"Experiment," Matt groaned, his hips bucking into Dom's fist. "Find it out yourself."  
  
Dom growled again, the realisation that Matt had given him full reign over his body causing another rush of power in his veins. He dipped his head and bit down on Matt's shoulder while dragging his thumb over Matt's slit.  
  
"Oh god, yes," Matt moaned. "Coming, Dom." He sobbed, grounding out Dom's name over and over again until Dom felt something moist, warm and sticky spill over his hand, Matt clenching around him.  
  
"Matt," Dom groaned and bit down on Matt's shoulder, the taste of salty sweat and colours mingling on his tongue. He felt himself falling, spilling his own semen into Matt's body. Eventually, he slumped to the floor, looking up at Matt.  
  
Matt had pushed himself around, resting his shoulder against the wall, his hands bound behind his back, colour smeared all over his naked form. He looked like the rainbow himself.  
  
Dom lifted his hands in a silent plea and Matt sank to his knees, shuffling closer until he lay in Dom's arms. They lay silent for a while, catching their breath and enjoying the calm feeling of drying skin on drying skin.  
  
Dom traced a line of smeared blue on Matt's arm. "Do you really think you can find the blue sky?"  
  
Matt craned his neck to smiled at Dom. "Yes. There's more in the world than grey."  
  
"Tell me when you found it," Dom requested and dipped his head for a kiss. Matt moved his head back, though, frowning at him.  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
"No, you need someone who keeps the department off your back. I'll keep you safe."  
  
"And who keeps the colour in your life?" Matt asked, still refusing to grant Dom the wished kiss.  
  
"You, I'll follow you to the end of the world," Dom answered and lifted his hand to pull Matt's face back to him.  
  
"Then come with me," Matt pleaded once they broke their kiss. "Don't just follow in my wake, run with me. The department is full of twats. They can't think to save their life, let alone find me."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Trust me, the only one in the department able to find me is you. Plus, you're in more danger within the department than when you're with me."  
  
Dom sighed and fell back, pulling Matt with him. "You know, it's impossible to resist your luring."


End file.
